The Stealth Guard
The Stealth Guard is the first team formed in Koma Inu. Each one can utilize something dealing with the darkness: Zero with Black Flame Magic, Scorpius with Black Water Magic, and Nova with her demon's side, Super Nova. History The Stealth Guard is the first team to be formed in the guild of Koma Inu. Though previously they were enemies, they were able to surpass that and become friends. With the arrival of Nova becoming S-Class, the group was officially formed and unanimously chose Nova as team leader.The Stealth Guard took on their first mission and claimed it a success, though it was apparent they need much work when it comes down to fighting as a team. With immense work and many missions that followed, they quickly became one of the most reliable teams in the guild as could be seen when they were chosen to help their guild master avert a great disaster. that of course not taking away from any of the other teams in the guild, as they are all amazing and incredibly strong, each having something only they can offer. Just at this moment, The Stealth Guard had the most experience. Members Unison Raid Mist: This is a combination from all three as they create a wide range mist or fog that works to provide a cover of sorts that allows them to enter areas without being seen. Truly representing their name, as it works as a stealth tactic. While they had difficulty in the beginning, they have improved their skills enough to use the mist to it's full advantage. Being able to dispose of their foes with ease, without their foes ever knowing what happened. Nova leading the Vanguard While Zero provides support with Scorpius while also providing an exit. '''Shadow Puppet Theater(Scorpius and Zero): '''Combining their massive magic and their abilities to create, using their respective Magics. They utilize this to create numerous black puppets, that seem to be able to appear, disappear and reappear from almost any location that of course if they are within the range of the spell. Not only are they extremely useful for fighting against large numbers, but they are able to defend a large number of people as well. The puppets have two modes. One being Fire Mode, while the other is Water Mode. Fire Mode being the more aggressive fighting command, making the puppets chase their targets relentlessly with all out combos and fiery fists. Water Mode is the more defensive command, making the puppets more susceptible to hits as they become able to cushion all kinds of blows and magic with their watery bodies allowing them to become shields for the two mages or for others they wish to protect. Though both modes are able to defend and attack, each mode has a specialty. '''Twilight Meteor Shower(Nova- Armor of Shining Light and Zero): '''This combination is one of the more devastating spells and one to only be used when no allies are in range. This creates numerous black and gold swirled orbs to rain down onto their intended target. This starts off by Nova in her Armor of Shining Light and Zero combining their magic to create a giant black and gold magic circle to appear in the sky. From the Magic circle, rain down hundreds and hundreds of the swirled orbs at amazing speeds. Each orb creating mini explosions on contact do to the light and fire infused into each of them. The spell can be made to rain straight down or to shoot diagonally, depending on the situation at hand. Synopsis Blue Skull Arc: This was the very first mission The Stealth Guard took as an official team. Though some problems did arise from their lack of experience with each other, they were able to fulfill the mission handed to them by the guild master. Vacation goes Awry: The Stealth Guard was on their way to Mt. Hakobe for an easy job request, with their sights set more on relaxing on the vacant resort, or so they thought. As their plans, didn't exactly go the way they wanted it to. Stealth Regiment and Fractal Guard: The Path of the Fallen: During their times when darkness had a hold on them, a new foe had arisen. This foe being the entity of darkness for ages, came to test the trio. For the sole purpose of taking their powers for his own. Having tested many throughout history, this time it was the Stealth Guard that had to rise to the challenge.